Love Heals but Scars Remain
by RandomLifeStyle- Chase Gewalt
Summary: Kakashi x Oc "I won't let anything take you from me again Mari, I Love you." Please Review


_Love Heals but Scars remain_

_Nobody knows who I really am_

_I never felt this empty before_

_And if I ever need someone to come along,_

_Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong?_

I don't know how long it has been now, since I last saw home, the days and nights just run together anymore. I don't even remember what it looked like, or who I left behind when I took this mission, its nothing more than a blur with the laughter blocked out by the ungodly screams. Only when unwanted sleep comes can I begin to grasp at the memories I had long forgotten. Though it is always the same when I wake in the dark and cold room, the memories I long to cling too fade into nothing. I try to remember, but as time has passed it had become to hard and trying.

_We are all rowing the boat of fate_

_The waves keep on coming and we can't escape _

_But if we ever get lost on our way_

_The waves would guide you through another day._

A loud scream brings me back from my struggle to stay asleep and cling to the past where blurred images haunt me. Rolling over I thought it was just another poor soul that happened to get caught and used for inhuman experiments by these monsters. I wait for another, but instead an eerie silence follows that leaves me sitting to face the door. I hold my breath as I can hear people talking, next the sounds of doors being unlocked. My eyes widen slightly as I push my back against the wall and pull the ragged cover around me as my door flies open.

_Far away, I'm breathing, as if I were transparent_

_It would seem I was in the dark, but I was only blindfolded. _

Just as the light floods into my dark and cold room I have come to know I pull the covers over me praying they thought I was dead. I don't know if I could make it though another 'Checkup' my body still ached from the last one. But it would seem my luck has run out, or so I had thought, rather than drag me from the corner of my bed someone knelt in front of me. They spoke in a much softer tone, that I can't remember the last time I heard.

_I give a prayer as I wait for the new day_

_Shining vividly up to the edge of that sea._

I lifted my cover only slightly allowing me to see the person that knelt before me only to find his hand outstretched waiting. I could not help but think it a trick, that as soon as I took his hand I would be shoved back into the unwanted reality that lay beyond that metal door behind him. Even with this fear I find myself eagerly reaching for his still waiting hand, I also fount my self praying that this was real. I did not want to spend what miserable life I had left hiding from what had always found me. I did not want to spend another second begging silently that he would rather kill me. Then I hear the soft voice again, I still can't make out what he is saying, but as I move the cover from my head I fear again it's only a dream. Not even when my hand met his did this seem real, maybe just another all to real dream. Then another person enters the room rather quickly saying someone had gotten away I believe. I took this time to look at them both, the one before me seemed so familiar, but I can not place it. The other a female, hidden in the shadow of the door. While I am watching I failed to see him look back at me, until he lightly pulls on my hand that was gripping his. His face is covered along with his left eye, but yet I can still tell he is smiling at me. I smile back, I don't know why, but I felt so much stronger from that one thing. To think a smile, something that I had learnt here surely meant your life was nothing more than useless, you were only a tool, nothing more.

_Nobody knows who I really am_

_Maybe they just don't give a damn_

_But if I ever need someone to come along_

_I know you would follow me, and keep me strong._

It has only been a few days since I was saved from that overwhelming nightmare of a life. Only three of us had been left alive at the time, now as of today, I am the last. From that first day of my freedom I have stayed close to the man that had saved me. Sure their were many more there, but to me, he stood out among the rest. While I have said nothing when asked questions, he has been understanding. He spoke kindly and never voiced if my following him was a bother. Even when we camped out the first night he only smiled and moved over when I snuck into his tent. When I found myself reaching out and playing with his strangely colored hair when we stopped to rest, he never pulled away. If by any chance something had jumped out at us, even then, when I latched on to his arm, he never pulled away.

_People's hearts change and sneak away form them_

_The moon in its new cycle leads the boats again._

By the fifth day into this trip he said we had reached home, upon hearing this I stopped looking down at the ground. _Home? _Could I make this my new home? What would people think of me when they saw my unnatural miss matched blue and green eyes. Along with my hair black as the raven with the same purple tint when the sun hit it just right? Even spending five long days in the sun had not helped my also unnatural pale skin. It has been so long since I have been around people, other than the few ninja that stood before me, and him beside me. Before I could become overwhelmed in my fears an arm was placed around my shoulders his hand resting peacefully on my head ruffling my hair. When I looked up at him he just smiled and told me that every thing is ok now. Its almost over, I wouldn't have to worry about the past, I was home now. I couldn't help but smile back at him repeating, Home.

_And every time I see your face_

_The ocean heaves up to my heart_

_You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon_

_I can see the shore._

As we walked through the village I couldn't help be feel at peace for the first time in years. Just two days here and it truly did feel like the home I could not remember. Everything had turned out better than what I thought it would, thankfully.

_Oh, I can see the shore_

_When will I see the shore_

As night was slowly creeping over the village he showed up at my door, offering to take me to dinner, again. I couldn't help but smile again, something I found my self doing these last few days. Though I did not say much, nor did he, I was more than happy to just sit there. The only odd thing that nagged me the whole time I was here was that it was all to familiar. I just thought it nothing more than me wishing that it was all to familiar.

_I want you to know who I really am_

_I never thought I'd feel this way towards you_

_And if you ever need someone to come along_

_I will follow you, and keep you strong_

The days soon turned into years, years where I could never dream of anything better. I now had a house to live in…no, it was more than a house to me, this was my home. Something that I once had taken from me and leaving me wishing for this security again. I had friends and a job that I could never dream of living without now. Plus he was still here, right now he was asleep on my couch. Placing a cover over him I silently wished him a good rest that was more than needed. For a few weeks it has been like this every time he would go on a mission, he would show up at my home while I was at work. Though I found him asleep when I would get back, it never bothered me how or why he came into my home. I was just glade he was there.

_And still the journey continues on quiet days as well_

_The moon in its new cycle shines on the boats again_

_I give a prayer as I wait for the new day_

_Shining vividly unto the edge of that sea._

Even now I still find myself playing with his strangely colored hair as he sleeps today. I giggle as I look down at this feared ninja, sleeping like a child. Even now he keeps his face hidden behind that mask along with left eye under his ninja headband. As I run my fingers over the worn-out headband he turns his head burying his face in my stomach as his head rest on my lap. I am forever in dept to this man who like a shy child hides his face from people's prying eyes.

_And every time I see your face_

_The ocean heaves up to my heart_

_You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon_

_I can see the shore_

Thinking this I could not keep myself for a small laugh, which I soon learned had woken him. Though this time when I look at his face, that is just what I see, his face. His mask no longer covered his face, rather it hung around his neck as his headband rest on his forehead now. With the mask gone I can now see the smirk on his face that to me is flawless. Even with the scar that covers his left eye I find him more than handsome. His smirk grows into a full grown smile as his soft voice feel my ears.

"I won't let anything take you from me again Mari, I Love you."

I can't but help feel my eyes water,

"I'll hold you to your word Kakashi Hatake, and I love you to my husband."

I was truly home, the place that once was a blur now was more than clear. I had be fount and saved by my fellow ninjas and my beloved husband.

_We are rowing the boat of fate, but the waves keep attacking us_

_But isn't that still a wonderful journey? Aren't any of them a wonderful journey?_

**Yay! I'm finished…well this is my first naruto fanfic, so please be nice if you R&R, which I would very much like…the song is from Bleach.**

**Sadly I don't own any thing other that Mari said like Mary which means Beloved**


End file.
